


Loved You First

by habitdefenceless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitdefenceless/pseuds/habitdefenceless
Summary: When Louis realised too late that he's in love with Harry. But is it really too late?





	Loved You First

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is requested by two of my dearest friends. Thanks to them for asking me to write this and for the prompt! You two know who you are! Xx.

The summer break finally has ended a week ago, Harry is so excited to go back to his dorm and seeing his best friend Zayn after not seeing each other for almost 3 months because Harry has been on a cruise vacation with family for more than 2 months. Not only that, it will be his final year in the university too. He can’t believe his time studying at one of the best universities in London, University College London, flies so fast. He remembers his first day of orientation, he knows he will love it here. He can’t wait for classes to start again, well, the same thing can’t be said to Zayn. He’s not excited to go back studying again, but still, he’s excited to see his best friend.

Harry and Zayn have been best friend since their childhood. When Zayn moved to the next door of Harry’s house when they’re 5 years old, Harry always the outgoing one, introduced himself to Zayn. It took Harry a few times to get Zayn to talk to him and wanted to play with him. But ever since their first play date, they’re inseparable. They went to the same kindergarten, elementary school, junior school, high school, and now the same university, though they both are in different majors. Thankfully, the university agreed to let them roomed together.

When Harry came out at the age of 14, Zayn was the first person who he comes out too and Harry told his sister and family 2 weeks later with some encouragement from Zayn. When Harry had his first real kiss with a boy, his first sex, his drunken shags, his break ups, Zayn always the first-person Harry told about it after it happened. Harry and Zayn are really that close that they don’t hide anything from each other.

“Zayn!” Harry screamed and went straight to hug him, finally seeing his best friend again. “I’ve missed you so much. No one bothering me to ask if their art is good or not when I want to study during the break,” Harry pouts.

Zayn laughed by Harry’s ear, “Miss you too, Harry.” He pats Harry backs a few times. “And that’s why it’s called the summer break so we can have a break from studying. We facetimed almost every day too, Harry, and you still missed me? I don’t even facetime my mum every day when classes have started.”

“It’s not the same as seeing your face in person. Can’t I miss my best friend in the whole world?” Harry pouts more, looking at Zayn.

“You’re so dramatic,” Zayn shakes his head but a smile on his face.

Harry grins. “But you love me, Zaynie. I know you must be hungry from all the travelling, so I took matters to my own hands and ordered your favourite Indian foods from your favourite place.”

“You’re the best, Harry. Luckily, I stopped by 7 Eleven in the corner and get us some beers. Let me just take a quick shower while we wait for the foods to come, ‘kay mate?”

“Yeah,” Harry nods and grab the beers from Zayn, “I’ll put these in the fridge again to keep ‘em cold.”

The first day of class starts again, he only has one class which is a Marketing class. He walks to his class early as per usual and find a seat. As it is the first day of the course, the professor told the class all the syllabus for the semester. Harry isn’t excited when he found out that there is a group project. He prefers to do his assignments individually. The reason is, every time there’s a group project, his other team members were lacking and never came to group meetings to discuss about the project. For this group project, they all will work in a group of two. At least only one person that he needs to work with. He just hopes his group mate at least come to group meetings this time. The group project will be 50% of the final grade for this course and Harry needs to pass this course, in which of course he will, so he can graduate next year.

Usually the professor put the groups randomly. But this professor decided that he will make the group following the last names. Harry waits for his name being called and he’s put in a group with a kid he never saw in his previous classes, named Tomlinson. Well, it’s his last name, he still doesn’t know his first name. He saw this Tomlinson kid walking over to his seat, carrying his bag. The professor has told the class to immediately sit with their groupmate and do introduction to each other for 10 minutes before he explains about the project.

“Hi, are you Styles?” the kid asked Harry with a very thick Northern England accent.

Harry nodded, looking at the kid’s eyes. “Yeah, you’re Tomlinson?”

_His eyes are as blue as the sea. Harry could lost in his eyes if he doesn’t stop staring_, Harry thinks. Harry saw the Tomlinson kid smiled at him, _his smile is cute too. _

“‘ello. How’s it going?” The kid reaches out to shake Harry’s hand, which Harry accepted. “Me name’s Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Nice to meet ya, mate.” Louis takes a seat beside Harry’s.

“Uh.. My—I’m Harry. S-styles. Harry Styles. Nice to meet you too. You new here? Never seen you before in any of my classes.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m in exchange program for a year. Me from Doncaster in Yorkshire, y’know? I study at Manchester University. It’s me last year in uni actually.”

“Doncaster? I’m from Holmes Chapel and it’s my last year too. Why did you decided to do exchange here? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“No, no, of course not. Always wanted to study here actually, but me mum’s a single parent for 7 kids, working as a nurse. So, me as the oldest decided to go to school not too far from home that way I can go back home if me mum needs any help or emergency. Got a scholarship from Man U and they offered me this exchange program with my close mate. I was a little bit hesitant to take this ‘cause I’ll be far from me mum and family, but she told me to take this opportunity. So, here we are!”

“7 kids?!” Harry’s eyes widen.

“7 kids. Am the oldest, got 5 sisters and a brother.”

The professor announced that the time is up to do introductions and they can continue after the class and he will starts explaining about the project and what they need to do. Both Harry and Louis are writing down notes for their assignments, even though they already got the syllabus and the details of the assignment in their email. But they both just want to make sure that they know and understand what they need to do.

When the class ends, Louis asks Harry as they about to leave the room.

“Can I have your phone number?”

“Hmm..? For what?” Harry looked at Louis confused.

Louis rolled his eyes, “So I can text you when we can meet up to start the project, of course.”

_Oh.. Louis’ laugh is so cute, _Harry thinks. And he just embarrassed himself in front of Louis. He tried to not blush.

“O-oh.. Yeah, right.” Harry told his number to Louis while Louis put it in his phone’s contact.

“Texted you.” Louis said as Harry feels his phone vibrates in his pocket. He shifted out his phone to see he has received a text a message from an unknown number and he knows it from Louis.

“Got it.”

“Good. Will text ya soon. Gotta run for me next class. See you, Harold!” Louis waved at Harry as he walks away.

“It’s Harry!” Harry said but Louis didn’t hear.

* * *

A couple days later, Harry and Zayn were having lunch together when Harry’s phone keep vibrating in his pocket, signaling he has a phone call. Harry takes out his phone and see Louis is calling him, he answers the call.

_“Hello, Harold! Want to start the assignment today? I’m free after lunch.”_

_“Hi, Louis. Sure, I’m free too.”_

_“Awesome! Is 1pm okay at the library?” _Louis heard Harry’s talking to someone before he got an answer.

_“1pm sounds good. I’ll reserved us a study room now. But is it ok if I bring a friend of mine with me? He’s meeting his group partner too in the library.”_

_“Why not, me mate also meeting someone.”_

_“Oh.. Okay.. See you later, Lou.” _Harry accidentally slipped the nickname. “_Louis, I mean.”_

_“Later, Harold.” _

Harry waits for Louis to hung up first before putting his phone back in his pocket. Harry didn’t realize that Zayn has been looking at him the whole time he was on the phone with Louis until Zayn speaks up, “You’re blushing, Harry.”

Harry then looks back at Zayn, “Hmm? W-what? N-no, I’m not.” Harry shakes his head and blushes even more.

“Yes, you are. Is that the Louis kid you were talking about?”

Harry nods and looked down at his forgotten lunch.

“You’ve got a crush, H.”

“Am not, Zayn,” Harry mumbled.

“If you say so, Harry.”

Harry only makes small talks with Zayn for the rest of their lunch because he’s still embarrassed with what happened after the call. After they finished their lunch, they both walk to the library together and wait for Louis and his friend to come in the study room that Harry has reserved for them.

It was a couple minutes past 1pm when Louis walked in with his best friend.

“Sorry for waiting, Haz. This one walks like an old man.” Louis pointed to his best friend. “Anyway, Harold and Harold’s friend, this is my best mate, Liam. Li, this is Harold and his best fr-“

Zayn cut Louis off, “We know each other, he’s my group mate.” Liam nodded in agreement with Zayn.

“Awesome! So you’re Zayn, yeah? Nice to meet you. My name’s Louis.” Louis asked which receiving a nod from Zayn as confirmation then Zayn shakes Louis’ hand and Harry shakes Liam’s hand.

During the group meeting, Louis is sitting next to Harry and Liam is next to Zayn. The four of them talked with each other every once in a while whenever they feel like they need to take a quick break from doing the assignment. By the end of the group meeting which is 3 hours later, they are easily clicked like long lost best friend and got each other’s phone numbers. Louis, as he himself said, the most high tech one between the four of them made them a group chat. They say bye to each other, promising to go out tomorrow night since it will be the weekend.

When Harry and Zayn got back to their room, Zayn followed Harry to his room. “You’re so gone for Louis, H. Saw you can’t stop glancing at him during the meeting before.” Zayn smirked at Harry.

Harry let out a sigh, “Fine, Z, I admit I like Louis. But I don’t even know if he’s gay and he doesn’t know that I’m gay. For all I know, he could be homophobic.”

“Well, you should find out then! Tell him that you’re gay. You could do that tomorrow since we’re going out.”

Harry told Louis about his sexuality when they meet up before going to the club and surprisingly to Harry, Louis is gay too. And don’t have a boyfriend. Harry started to have feelings for Louis since the first time his emerald eyes met with Louis’ ocean blue eyes during that first Marketing class. Harry hopes Louis will feel the same, he wanted Louis to feel the same. Harry planned to stay close to Louis the whole time they’re going out to the club and try to spend as much time together.

Outside the classes and meetings, Harry and Louis meet up often and sometimes they are joined by Zayn and Liam. Harry and Louis have agreed that they are both just casually dating. Well, Harry hopes they will have something more than just casually dating in the near future. He wants something more with Louis. But Harry doesn’t know why Louis’ getting close and ‘dating’ him right now. _What Harry doesn’t know won’t hurt, right? _Louis thinks.

Harry and Louis have gone out on a couple of dates. They also stole some little kisses in between group meetings, classes, or lads night out. But they never gone farther than little kisses on the lips though. Harry knows they’re just casually dating, but Harry’s curious why just little kisses on the lips and never when Zayn’s around, Harry realised. Louis only ‘sharing’ little kisses with Harry because he doesn’t want to Harry to really fell for him. He’s only going to be here for a year anyway, then he will be going back to Doncaster. So, no. Even if it was a real relationship with Harry, Louis won’t gone too deep and take it too far.

* * *

Harry was walking through the halls of the business building when he was passing by a class and heard people talking, the voices are familiar. As he got closer to the class, he realized the voices are Louis and Liam’s. He knows he shouldn’t be listening to Louis and Liam’s conversation, but Harry couldn’t help it. Harry heard Liam asking something to Louis as he approaches the door. He stands behind the door and listened to the conversation.

_“You’re getting close with Harry and going out with him because you liked Zayn and don’t know how to approach Zayn? So, you thought getting close with the best friend of the person that you like is a good idea?”_

Harry’s heart breaking into million pieces when he heard that, tears immediately stream down his face. He can’t believe what he just heard. The past weeks were all just a lie. How could he be so stupid? He shouldn’t have fell for Louis. Before Harry could hear Louis’ response to Liam’s question, he sprints back to his dorm room and locked the door. He doesn’t care if people are watching him crying and running like a crazy person. He also turned off his phone and hiding himself from the world.

When Zayn got back to their room later that day, Zayn was worried for Harry. He has been trying to contact Harry but got no answers. He hopes Harry just taking a long nap, but his worried gets worse when he got back and heard crying from Harry’s room.

“Harry? H, it’s me Zayn. Are you okay?” Zayn knocked on Harry’s bedroom door.

“Go away, Zayn.” Zayn heard Harry saying.

“No, mate. What’s wrong? I’ve been trying to call you but your phone’s off. I’m worried.”

“Just leave me alone, Zayn. I want to be alone. P-please..”

“Alright. I’ll be in my room, okay?” Zayn didn’t hear anymore response from Harry, but as he walks away to his own room, he hears Harry sobs. Zayn hopes he can find a way to cheer up Harry and Harry will open up to him whenever he’s ready. Whenever that time is, Zayn will be there to listen to all Harry’s problems.

Harry didn’t go to class for the rest of the week and just stay in his room the whole time. The only time he comes out of his room are only to eat and to take a wee. If Harry sees Zayn when he comes out of his room, Zayn always greets him but he didn’t say anything back and try to quickly go back to his room as fast as he can. Zayn got worried texts from Louis when Harry didn’t come to the Marketing class he shared with Louis, but Zayn told Louis that Harry’s not feeling good and want to be alone so he doesn’t spread the virus or whatever he has, which was a lie. Because to be honest, Zayn also doesn’t know what happened that makes Harry this upset and that’s the first reason that came up to Zayn’s mind.

Harry knows he has to attend classes again. As the new week rolls again, Harry is finally attending his classes again and he’s okay with that. He just doesn’t want to attend his Marketing class on Friday and sees Louis. He doesn’t know if he can even look at Louis. He can’t miss this week’s Marketing class because the professor will be lecturing important parts for the group assignment. Harry saw Louis already seated in their usual seats, Louis smiles and waved at Harry. Harry didn’t smile or wave back to Louis and instead of taking his usual seat next to Louis, Harry keeps walking to the empty seat a few rows behind. Louis turned around to look at Harry and frowned, but Harry just ignoring him. He’s confused why is Harry behaving this way because Harry usually a happy guy and always smiles. When the class ends, Louis was about to talk to Harry when he realised Harry has left the lecture hall using the door at the back of the lecture hall.

This happened for 3 weeks at every lectures, Harry sat alone at the back and left before Louis could even stop him. That makes Louis realised that Harry is actually avoiding Louis. Louis wonders if he said or did something wrong that make Harry this upset when they saw each other the last time. He has asked Zayn what’s wrong with Harry, but Zayn only shrugged and say, “He’s also acting the same way towards me.” That got Louis even more confused because he knows Harry always told Zayn everything.

Until finally Louis got a text from Harry one Saturday afternoon.

_“Can you come to my room now? Zayn’s out.”_

Louis doesn’t know why Harry has asked him to go to his room. He doesn’t even think Harry wants to continue to work on their group assignment. He’s just happy Harry finally talks to him again. He quickly put on his shoes and go straight to Harry and Zayn’s dorm room and knocked on the door. When Harry opened the door, Louis is surprised with what he’s seeing. He never seen Harry like this. Harry’s hair is a mess, he looks really tired, he’s wearing an old worn Rolling Stone t-shirt with holes everywhere and a pair of sweatpants.

Louis greeted Harry, “Hi.”

“Hi.” Harry mumbled back and let Louis in, Harry closed the door behind Louis.

“Harry, before you say anything, I want-“

“I need to talk to you.” Louis and Harry said at the same time.

“You can go first.” Louis lets Harry.

Harry sighs and take a seat on the small couch in the middle room. “I... I know you lied to me.”

Louis is surprised with Harry’s statement, he takes a seat next to Harry and reached for Harry’s hand but Harry pulls it away before he can hold it.

“No, Hazza. I never lie to you.” Louis said.

Tears start pooling in Harry’s eyes, “Y-you just did.”

“What? I didn’t. Harry, if lied to you please tell me what I did lie about?” Louis looked at Harry confused.

“THIS!” Harry screamed a little bit, getting frustrated. “You lied about this!” Harry points back and forth to himself and Louis, which makes Louis even more confused. “US! YOU LIED ABOUT US!”

“Harry, I don’t understand,” Louis shakes his head.

Harry snickered when Louis responded that, “Bullshit, Louis! You know what I’m talking about! You’re close with me just so you can get close to Zayn, right?!”

If Louis was surprised before when Harry told him that he lied, he’s even more surprised now. “Who told you that, Harry?”

“You don’t even try to deny it, huh? I’m so stupid. I thought you have feelings for me.”

“I do. I do have feelings for you, Haz--“

“Don’t call me that!” Harry said with a voice Louis never heard from Harry.

“Sorry. But, Harry… I really do have feelings for you, Harry. I liked Zayn but I realised I like you more than I like Zayn.”

“You’re just saying that because you know Liam likes Zayn and you want me to forgive you.”

“N-no, Harry. Please.. Believe me. I do like you. I’ve realised now that I like you.”

“So, I’m just an escape, huh? Y’know Liam and Zayn likes each other, you’re broken hearted so I’m an escape?”

“I- no, Harry. You’re not an escape.”

Harry finally looks at Louis and shakes his head, Louis saw Harry’s crying. “Fuck you, Louis! I can’t believe you’re just going to keep lying to me.” Harry stands up and opens the door for Louis, “Get out! Out now. I don’t want to see your face.”

Louis looked at Harry and say, “Harry…” Louis sighed and walk over to the door. “What about our group assignment?”

“I’ll make a Google Doc so I don’t have to see your face to do the assignment.”

Louis’ heart breaks at what Harry said but he just nods. “Whatever you’re comfortable with. But please, I just hope you know how sorry I am. I never intended to hurt you like this, Haz- Harry. I hope you will forgive me and know I really do have feelings for you.” Louis finished and he tries to hold back to not kiss Harry’s tears away before walking back to his own room, leaving Harry alone all over again.

* * *

Zayn comes back later that night, he looks so happy. _At least Zayn’s life isn’t as dramatic as my life_, Harry thinks.

“You look happy, Zaynie.” Harry said to Zayn, which surprised Zayn because this is the first time in weeks where Harry started the conversation first, but he’s still overly happy with what just happened.

Zayn smiles widely at Harry, “Thank you, H. I am so happy! Guess what happened?”

“I don’t know, Z. Tell me.”

“Liam kissed me and asked me to be his boyfriend. I say yes, of course!”

Harry gives Zayn a small smile, “That’s great, Zayn. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, mate!” Zayn finally take a look at Harry clearly. “You okay? Have you been crying again?”

It’s been too long since Harry hides this from Zayn, so he guesses it’s time to tell Zayn why he has been crying these past few weeks.

“Can we be sitting for this?”

Zayn nods and take a seat with Harry.

“So.. Uhm.. I’m sorry I have been ignoring and avoiding you for these past few weeks.”

“Harry, it’s okay. I know you need time. I understand..” Zayn replied to Harry.

“Yeah.. So, the day you were worried about me and heard me crying in my room the first time. I, uh, I’m- I heard something that upsets me.”

Zayn stays quiet, waiting for Harry to continue.

“I heard-- I heard Louis and Liam talking. About us, me and you. Liam was asking Louis something.” Harry tries to take a few deep breaths before he continues, “Liam was asking Louis if he-- if Louis only going out with me so he can get close to you.”

Zayn’s eyes widen at that, “What? Are you sure you heard the right thing, H?”

“Yes, Zayn. I heard them clearly.”

“B-but Liam told me that Louis told him that he really likes you.”

Harry shakes his head, “It’s all a lie.”

“Did you hear what is Louis’ answer?

“N-no. I was too heartbroken and upset just knowing that fact. So I ran back here and locked myself alone in my room. That’s until you knocked on the door.”

“I’m really sorry, Harry. He’s stupid for letting go a person as sweet and kind as you. I’ll avoid Liam and Louis from now on. Well, I don’t know if I can avoid Liam since he’s my boyfriend now and he will be confused, but I’ll avoid Louis.”

“Thank you, Zee. You’re the best best friend anyone could ever ask for. And I really do happy for you. I could see you’re really happy with Liam.” Harry finally gives Zayn a real smile.

Zayn hugs Harry tightly, “Anytime, Harry. I know you would do the same thing for me if it ever happened to me.”

* * *

In the other room of the dorm, similar thing is happening in Louis and Liam’s room. When Liam is walking in into his shared room with Louis, he sees Louis sitting on the couch, crying. His happy mood suddenly changed to worried and he immediately went over to his best friend and hugs him.

“Lou, what’s wrong?”

“I fucked up, Li. I fucked up so bad.” Louis mumbled into Liam’s chest, can’t stop the tears streaming down his face.

Liam rubs Louis’ back, trying to calm him down. “What did you do, Lou?”

“Harry..” Louis shakily started, “He texted me to go to his room, so I did. H-he found out that I tried to get close to him because I liked Zayn and it’s only to made me closer to Zayn. I don’t know how did he find out about it. I told him Li, I don’t have any feelings anymore for Zayn. He doesn’t believe me.” Louis sobs.

“Did you at least try to tell him your real feelings now? That you like him more than you ever like someone?”

“Of course, I did, Li! He still doesn’t believe me. Instead he kicked me out of his room and told me he doesn’t want to see my face again. He thought I lied to him.”

“What? What about your group assignment?” Liam asked Louis, confused.

“He told me he will put everything in Google Docs and we’ll do the assignment separately by ourselves. Maybe he will only let me texted him about the assignment. I don’t know, to be honest.”

“That’s really fucked up, Louis.”

“I know and I don’t know what to do now.” Louis pulled away and realised he made Liam’s shirt wet. “Sorry, I got your shirt wet and full of me snots.”

Liam wiped away Louis’ tears, “It’s fine, mate. I’ll call my boyfr- I mean I’ll call Zayn to see if Harry has told him about this or not, yeah?” Louis nodded in response, not realising the almost slipped of the tongue Liam almost did.

* * *

Harry stayed true to his words, he didn’t come to the group meetings when Louis asked if they should have meet up or not. Instead, he did his part of the assignment through the Google Docs. Thankfully, Harry still responding to Louis’ texts related to the assignment. But when Louis texted Harry about forgiving him, Harry didn’t even read the text.

There’s nothing that Louis can do about this situation really. He pulls himself away from Zayn, not contacting him anymore. Whenever Liam asked him to have lads night out and told him Zayn will be there, Louis prefers to stay at home. He just hoped Harry knows about this and that Louis is doing this because he really wants to proof to Harry that he doesn’t have feelings anymore towards Zayn, but he has feelings towards Harry. Harry knows Louis has been pulling himself away from Zayn though because Zayn, who knew about it from Liam, told him about it. Harry himself is doing the same thing towards Liam.

Harry doesn’t know what to do. He actually misses Louis, he misses Louis’ loud personality. He misses Louis’ blue eyes, cute smile, and unique laugh. He tried to hate Louis for what he done to him, but he just can’t. He really wanted to text Louis, but he’s too embarrassed to do that because he’s the one who told Louis he doesn’t want them to see each other anymore (except in classes though). His brain thinking that he should just block Louis’ number after they’re done with the assignment, but his heart feels the other way around.

Zayn and Liam know their best friends have been miserable. They know their best friends are too dumb and have too much pride, not wanting to do anything about their feelings. So, Zayn and Liam as the best best-friends took matters into their hands and are planning together a plan to make Harry and Louis gets together (for real this time).

* * *

It was the night after Louis and Harry have finally done with their assignment when Liam and Zayn put the plan in motion. Their plan was to set Harry and Louis up to meet each other and have a real talk like adults. Liam has told Louis that they will be having dinner at the Indian restaurant near their campus and to meet him at 8pm and Zayn has told Harry the same thing. But the truth is, Liam and Zayn won’t be there. Liam and Zayn are actually sitting in a different restaurant across the street, watching the table closely if their plan going to work out or not. Liam and Zayn have reserved a table by the window for this plan and have asked the restaurant to help them.

Harry as always, the early one, already seated on a table 20 minutes before he ‘supposed to meet Zayn’. He wasn’t curious when it’s past 8pm and Zayn hasn’t showed up. He knows Zayn always late, so he doesn’t even bother to text Zayn. He just likes being early. He was scrolling through his Instagram feed when he heard the waiter told someone, “Here’s your table, Sir.”

Harry looked up from his phone expecting to see Zayn as he heard Louis’ voice saying “thank y-“ to the waiter which by then Louis realised it’s not Liam sitting on the table.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked Louis, looking angry thinking Louis followed him there.

Louis frowns seeing Harry’s reaction towards him, “I— I supposed to meet Liam here. He told me to come here.”

“Impossible. Zayn told me to meet him here. You followed me here.”

Before Louis could answer Harry, the waiter cleared his throat, “Excuse me, Sirs. You both are in the correct table, I believe. This table is reserved under Malik and Payne. The person who reserved the table have pre-ordered the foods and paid them. Can we serve them now or do you need some time?”

Harry and Louis are looking at each other, until it’s clicked in their brains that this is a plan by Zayn and Liam for the two of them to at least be civil again towards each other. Just then, both of their phones vibrated signaling there’s a text. They both open their texts and read them.

“_Please just try to be civil with Louis, okay? And enjoy the foods.” _Harry reads his text from Zayn.

While on the other hand, Louis’ text came from Liam says, _“Don’t kill each other, please. You owe me £48.90.” _Louis sighed and finally take a seat across Harry as Harry told the waiter to get the foods out.

“Harry.. I—”

“No, Louis. We’ll talk later. I just want to eat in peace,” Harry said, not even giving Louis another glance. In which Louis responded with a little nod.

The two of them are just eating their meals quietly while Liam and Zayn are watching them from across the street, already prepared in case they need to separate the two fighting stupid love birds when Liam got a text from Louis.

_“Going back to Harry’s room. Going to talk. Tell Zayn.” _Then Liam showed Zayn the text and watch the Louis and Harry walked back to the dorm room.

* * *

When they reached Harry’s dorm room, Harry walked in first with Louis following and closing the door behind him. It was really awkward and quiet between the two of them until Harry said something, “You want to talk? Talk then.”

It takes Louis a few seconds for him to start to talk, “Harry, I don’t know how you found out about the truth, but yes what you heard is true. I got close to you because I liked Zayn and I wanted to get close with him—”

“I heard Liam asking about it to you a few weeks ago.”

“O-oh.. I- But I don’t like Zayn anymore, Harry. When Li- If you heard what my answer was that day to Liam, then you must have known he made me realised that actually I really like you and it was so stupid of me that I did that to you. That I was panicking if we were becoming boyfr—if we got too attached, what will happened after I finished here.”

Harry looks at Louis, waiting for him to continue.

“I’ve never been this close to someone as quick as this, like with you. My heart was always knowing that it belongs to you but I’m just too stupid and ignoring what my heart feels, as a result you got hurt because of me. I wanted to tell you about my real feeling towards you on the day we supposed to meet up for the assignment after our class, but Zayn said you were not feeling good. So, I wait and wait, and when you went to classes again, you’re avoiding me. I didn’t know what I said or did to you to make you avoiding me because I was too dumb to not think about this reason.”

Louis takes a few seconds to pause, to let Harry takes in everything he just said first before continuing, “Then you told me you found out about it and I saw how heartbroken you are. You also told me that you don’t want to see my face ever again, I understand that but my heart broke too when you said that, Harry. Because you didn’t give me a chance to explain to you.”

“I understand if you will never forgive me for what I did to you, I’m sorry I made you regretting our relationship, I’m sorry I’m being too dumb, but I will never be sorry about my real feelings towards you.” Louis didn’t realised he was crying until he tasted salty tears on his lips when he licked his chapped lips.

“I’m going back to Manchester next semester. You don’t have to see my face ever again. We won’t be seeing each other anymore. I’m leaving two days after the final day of exams. I don’t know why I just told you that, like you would even care that I’m finally leaving.” Louis finished looking down at his shoes as his fingers fiddling with the edge of his white t-shirt without himself realising.

“You finished yet?” Harry asks Louis.

Louis only nodded answering to Harry’s question, too afraid if he says more Harry will get even more upset.

“God, you’re so stupid, Louis!”

“I know, I know. I got reminded everyday,” Louis shakily said the last part, still crying. Louis really thought Harry will kick him again because Harry didn’t say anything back. That is until he heard Harry said, “Kiss me.” Which Louis hopes he heard it correctly, so he looks up to Harry.

“W-what?”

“I said kis—“ Harry doesn’t even got the chance to finished what he was saying before he feels Louis’ soft lips against his. He immediately closes his eyes and wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck, kissing Louis back. Louis pulled Harry closer to him by his waist and dominating the kiss, Harry lets him. Louis started kissing Harry’s ears, down to his jaw and his neck, sucking a little spot just above his collarbone.

“L-lou….”

“Hmmm??”

Harry lets out a moan as Louis keep sucking a spot on his collarbone, which he sure will leave a very deep mark but he doesn’t care. “B-bedroom..”

Then Louis start pushing Harry back towards his bedroom, his lips not leaving Harry’s skin wanting to mark Harry as much as he can while he can. He still hoping this is not dream.

They made love for the first time that night. Louis took care of Harry really well, he hopes he did and Harry thinks Louis did. Louis hopes when he wakes up tomorrow morning Harry won’t regret what just happened and that everything’s real. They fell asleep cuddling with Harry in Louis’ arms. But before Louis fell asleep, he said softly to Harry’s hair (he thought Harry’s already asleep, but no, he’s actually only pretending to be asleep), “I’m really sorry, Haz. I promise I will make it up to you no matter how long it takes, even if it’s my whole life. I love you more than I love my own life, Harry Styles.”

**THE END.**


End file.
